At night, what you do other than sleep
by Mr. Redfield
Summary: After a tiring a day at work, Lars is get ready to sleep. Unfortunately, its not a sleep he gets. I suck at summary XD Short one-shot


As Lars just arrived at home, he kept thinking about how tiring to work as a soldier. Being a soldier and a leader of a Tekken force, its really hard because all of your comrades depending on you. But thats normal for Lars because thats how leader is.

After spending a minutes more like an hour of thinking about himself and his job, he walks his way to his bedroom and he can't wait to lay on his very-so comfortable bed. Once he arrived at his bedroom, he found that none other than Emilie Rochefort sleeping on his queen size bed. He smiled, he remember that day when Lili asked if she can live with Lars which Lars politely said yes. It is quite amusing to know that she really really wants to live with Lars. Once again, he looked at Lili sleeping face. His smile grow even wider.

After taking a quick shower, he is ready to settled on his bed and he is ready to sleep like a cute kitty cat. But once he lay on the bed, Lili's eye's shot open.

"Another tired day at work?" ask Lili to Lars.

"Well you know the answer, it always tired at work. Especially if you're a leader of tekken force." Lars replied

"Oh so you're going to sleep now right?"

"Yeap. Bloody hell I really need the sleep"

"Well goodmight Lili." said Lars yawning then went to go to sleep

But his sleep was disturbed by Lili, as her hands made her way to his underwear.

"You know, I really miss you." Lili said seductively.

"Uhh yeah I... uh miss you too heh" Lars said nervously. He dont like where this is going.

"Do you want me to show you how much I miss you?"

Before he could reply, her hands is already touching his penis. He immediately got up from the bed.

"Umm, Lili what do you think you're doing?" Lars said nervously, his heart beats thousand time under 15 seconds.

"Baby, you''re really tired. So let me make you feel good so that you can sleep peacefully tonight." Lili said while making her way to Lars and then she pulled down his underwear and she was suprised by what she seen. Lars penis is huge. More huge than she'd imagine. She wanked her penis couple of times and Lars cant help but moaned.

"Hmm I see you're enjoying this" said Lili, while she is getting down on her knees and ready to suck Lars huge penis.

"I'm not sure if this penis if yours will fit in my mouth. But I want to taste your penis so bad baby" said Lili seductively.

Before Lars could say anything, he can feel his penis is already inside Lili's mouth. He had to admit it does feel good. She sucks his penis and Lars cant help but moaned. The longer she suck his penis, the louder he moans. And he cant wait to put his penis inside her. He gotta admit, the way she suck his penis is a great feeling. 'She gave me a really perfect blowjob" Lars said in his mind. Because of his thoughts, his pre-cum came out. And Lili swallos every inch of his cum. Lars cant wait any longer. He really wants to fuck her so bad.

"You want to fuck me Lars?" Lili said seductively

"Yes! Yes! I really want to fuck you!" said Lars desperately

"You can. But first I need you to do me a favour in return."

Lars knew what she meant. His tongue is ready to lick her pussy. Lili had take off her pajamas and Lars cant help but stared her naked body. HIs first impression. She is so damn hot. and she has supermodel figure. This makes Lars penis more and more stiff.

"It seems like you love what you see"Lili said while smirking. She layed her back on the bed and her finger gesturing Lars to lick her pussy. Lars with no hesitation, licks her pussy. Lili enjoyed this very much. Its like his tongue has a magic. She closed her eyes while enjoying the feeling of Lars tongue lickinf her pussy. After licking her pussy, Lars position himself on top of Lili. Ready to fuck her.

"Put it in Lars. I want to feel you inside me" Lili said. She cant wait to feel his dick inside her

Lars without thinking twice, put his huge dick inside her wet pussy. At first Lili felt pain. Lars knew this so at first, he go slowly. After pain turn into a moan, Lars increase his speed. Lili's moan become louder and Lars cant stop groaning. Each minute, he came in her more faster and faster. Right now, he fucks her in a state of berserk.

Mmmmm ohh Lars. Keep going yes right there right there. Aaahhhh yes!"

"Aaaahh Lili. Mmmm yeahh ah aaah aahhh gaah!"

Both of them dont want this pleasuring feeling to stop. But they know, they would reach thier climax soon. As expected, they reach thier climaxed. Lars fall and lay beside Lili. Both panting after the incredible sex they had.

"Lars that was... I dont know what to say"

"Tonight...was...amazing"

Both of them kissed and cuddled each other with smile on thier faces. Few minutes later, they fell asleep.


End file.
